1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer flexible film package and a liquid crystal display device including the same, and more particularly, to a multi-layer flexible film package which shields electromagnetic waves, prevents electrostatic discharge, and at the same time, performs a heat radiation function, and a liquid crystal display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of various flat panel displays (FPDs) which are currently widely used. The liquid crystal display device includes two substrates each having electrodes thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display device is a display device which adjusts the amount of transmitted light as liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by applying a voltage to the electrodes on the two substrates.
As a thin film transistor substrate of the two substrates and a printed circuit board (“PCB”) are electrically connected to flexible film packages having driver integrated circuits (“ICs”) mounted thereon, electrical signals generated from the PCB are transmitted to the thin film transistor substrate through the driver ICs.
However, the driver ICs generate electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) and electrostatic discharge (“ESD”) due to a plurality of circuit patterns patterned on the flexible film packages. Further, since a considerable amount of heat is radiated to switch the plurality of electrodes at high speed, a liquid crystal panel and the driver ICs may be damaged or image noise may be generated.
Therefore, it is desirable to shield the electromagnetic waves from the flexible film packages having the driver ICs thereon to prevent the ESD, and at the same time, it is desirable to prevent heat radiation.